


Give and take

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-SPECTRE
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: — Что ж, у меня в номере есть бутылка "Макаллан", если вас устроит.Бонд довольно осклабился:— Да, меня это вполне устроит.Мэллори почему-то показалось, что он имел в виду не только виски.
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Give and take

**Author's Note:**

> написано на старую заявку с бондофеста: _«Мэллори/Бонд. 007 в очередной раз умер в отпуск и случайно встретил М, у которого тоже отпуск/служебная командировка/обоснуй на ваш выбор»_

В середине мая в Каннах было тепло и очень людно.

Каннское «тепло» в этом году почти совпадало с лондонским, но Мэллори не жаловался: сама возможность вырваться из Лондона впервые за долгое время дорогого стоила.

Манипенни забронировала ему номер в трёхзвёздочном отеле — и даже не ради экономии бюджетных средств (которую Мэллори не мог не одобрять), а просто потому, что найти что-то более приличное было уже нереально.

Тот, кто выбирал Канны для конференции глав европейских разведок, явно забыл о кинофестивале, ежегодно сгонявшем сюда толпы туристов. Стоило сказать спасибо, что гостиницу удалось найти хотя бы в самом городе: ездить из располагавшейся в получасе Ниццы было бы слишком дорого.

Последние три года дались им непросто. Оглядываясь назад, Мэллори вообще не понимал, каким образом они сумели удержаться на плаву — с формальным объединением разведок, последовавшим фактическим разделением обратно и вытекающими из этого бюрократическим проблемами — да ещё и умудрились провернуть несколько масштабных операций совместно с ЦРУ и одну трёхстороннюю с ЦРУ и Моссад. 

Так что поездка в Канны, пусть даже и напрямую связанная с работой, воспринималась как давно заслуженный отпуск. И небольшой номер трёхзвёздочного отеля в двадцати минутах ходьбы от Дворца фестивалей его тоже более чем устраивал.

Последний раз он ездил в отпуск лет восемь назад, незадолго до развода. Он уже понимал, что их брак терпит крах, но почему-то думал, что дорогой отель на дорогом курорте, солнце, экзотическая еда и алкоголь, включённый в стоимость проживания, способны изменить что-то (помимо состояния его счёта). Он, разумеется, ошибался — и сейчас, искренне наслаждаясь жизнью за куда меньшие деньги, осознавал, насколько сильно.

В Ницце его самолёт приземлился в полпервого дня, в отеле в Каннах он был в начале третьего, что оставляло свободным целый вечер, и Мэллори потратил его на покупку сувениров для мисс Манипенни, Таннера и Кью и неспешный променад по засаженной платанами набережной под крики чаек и ленивый шум волн, а завершил в небольшом ресторанчике традиционной французской кухни неподалёку от гостиницы.

Уже приканчивая порцию улиток (и запивая их Шардоне вместо рекомендуемого Шабли), он почувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Первой мыслью было, что о себе дали знать французские коллеги, которые просто обязаны были пасти его с самого прохождения паспортного контроля в Ницце. Или что за ним наблюдал кто-то ещё из своих, помимо уже запримеченной пары,. Однако затем, поймав отражение зала за своей спиной в лезвии ножа, Мэллори понял, что ошибся. 

Лучше бы это были французы.

Чёрт возьми, да лучше бы это были русские. 

Но нет, через два столика от него сидел обладатель слишком ярких голубых глаз и слишком оттопыренных ушей, и выглядел он именно так, как должен выглядеть любой турист, прибывший на Лазурный берег: страшно довольным жизнью. 

Надеяться на то, что Бонд его не заметил, было глупо, но и показывать, что сам заметил его, Мэллори не намеревался. Он без спешки доел улиток и допил вино, смакуя каждый глоток. Бонд будто только этого и дожидался.

— Ну надо же! Какое удивительное совпадение, — громко произнёс он, опускаясь на свободный стул. Обыкновенная встреча давних приятелей, случайно столкнувшихся на курорте прекрасным весенним вечером. Ничего необычного. Хотя французские коллеги, конечно, внесут это происшествие в отчёт.

Мэллори незаметно подал своей охране знак «всё в порядке», неторопливо промокнул губы салфеткой и посмотрел на Бонда так, словно видел его в последний раз не три года назад, а как минимум вчера.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — безразлично спросил он. За время работы с Бондом он уяснил главное: тому ни в коем случае нельзя демонстрировать заинтересованность.

— Случайно зашёл поужинать. Как, полагаю, и вы? А вообще я здесь на отдыхе. Решил в кои-то веки посмотреть на европейские города как турист, а не во время скоростной погони за очередным злодеем. — Бонд белозубо улыбнулся, и Мэллори невольно подумал, что отставка действительно пошла тому на пользу: бывший агент 007 выглядел помолодевшим и посвежевшим — на лице не видно было следов бессонницы, стресса и алкоголизма. Пожалуй, сейчас намного легче верилось в то, что очарование Бонда ещё совсем недавно могло открыть для МИ-6 любые двери.

Ни один из агентов, имевшихся в распоряжении Мэллори теперь, не обладал подобными талантами и столь же широким профилем.

— Выглядите отдохнувшим, — сказал он, решив, что от этого не будет вреда.

— А вы — нет, — честно ответил Бонд, и это прозвучало на удивление не обидно, а даже с каким-то сочувствием. — Вам стоит почаще позволять себе отдых. Сменять лондонские туманы на солнце и морской воздух.

— Спасибо, обязательно воспользуюсь этим советом. — Мэллори поднял руку, привлекая внимание официанта, и жестом попросил счёт.

— Как насчёт продолжить вечер в баре неподалёку? Уверен, за эти годы у нас обоих накопилось множество новостей.

Они никогда не были ни друзьями, ни приятелями — откровенно говоря, Мэллори хорошо помнил моменты, когда искренне мечтал его придушить. Если бы их встреча действительно была случайной, они оба, скорее всего, предпочли бы сделать вид, что не заметили друг друга. Бонд явно хотел чем-то поделиться — и Мэллори полагал, что знает, чем.

И именно поэтому не видел смысла продолжать разговор.

— К сожалению, я сегодня слишком утомился. Переоценил свои силы, — сказал он с извиняющейся улыбкой, такой же фальшивой, как весь их диалог. 

— Что ж, — Бонд кивнул, на удивление легко принимая отказ, — я в городе ещё пару дней, быть может, свидимся. Удачного дня, — добавил он и ушёл, увернувшись от едва не налетевшего на него официанта. 

Мэллори расплатился, не глядя на счёт; его мысли были заняты последними словами Бонда. «Удачного дня», — сказал тот. «Удачного», а не «хорошего». Бонд никогда ничего не говорил случайно.

***

По удивительному стечению обстоятельств встреча глав европейских разведок в Каннах совпадала с пребыванием в этом городе некоего Лазара Иллеша, британского подданного венгерского происхождения, террориста и анархиста, числящегося в списках самых разыскиваемых преступников Великобритании, Австрии и Бельгии. Впрочем, о местоположении Иллеша известно было лишь немногим, так что удивиться этому совпадению было некому — как и забить тревогу, принять дополнительные меры обеспечения безопасности или вовсе перенести встречу в другое место и на другую дату. Для МИ-6 это было бы крайне нежелательно.

Иллеша безуспешно ловили вот уже пятый год, после того, как он устроил один за другим несколько терактов в разных европейских городах. Анализ сделанных им заявлений показывал, что Иллеш искренне верит в свою миссию, которой считал свержение правительств и установление нового порядка. Фанатиков, подобных ему, были тысячи, его же из них выделяло наличие связей, средств и богатого военного опыта, полученного при выполнении контрактов на Балканах, Ближнем Востоке и в Латинской Америке. Помимо этого он отличался крайней степенью осторожности и подозрительности, не подпускал к себе агентов под прикрытием, словно чуя их за километр, и умудрялся ускользнуть из-под самого носа, даже когда это казалось просто невозможным. Поэтому к операции по его поимке МИ-6 подошла со всей серьёзностью.

План зародился сам собой, когда французы предложили (уже в который раз) организовать встречу глав разведок — с целью обмена опытом и информацией, установления сотрудничества и совместного решения некоторых глобальных проблем. Мэллори относился к этому скептически: само по себе сотрудничество разведок виделось ему полезным — но лишь в теории. Будучи человеком трезво мыслящим и живущим в реальном мире, он прекрасно осознавал, что информация в современном мире — это валюта и основа власти, и никто не станет делиться ею из соображений эфемерного всеобщего блага. Даже если бы в этом были какие-то сомнения, их наглядно развеял в 2015 Макс Дэнби со своим проектом «Девять глаз». При всём при этом Мэллори был бы даже не прочь выбраться куда-нибудь за пределы Англии — ему всегда нравились старые европейские города, в них было особое, романтическое очарование, свойственное страницам классических романов. 

— Какая бредовая идея, — проворчал Таннер, когда Мэллори попрощался со своим французским коллегой и повесил трубку. — Главы европейских разведок в одном месте — идеальная цель для любого уважающего себя международного террориста.

Мэллори хотел было ответить что-нибудь ироничное, но замер и посмотрел на Таннера с интересом:

— А ведь это просто отличная идея, Билл.

— Простите, сэр? — Таннера его реплика явно сбила с толку, и он удивлённо моргал, пытаясь понять, что же Мэллори имел в виду.

— Идеальная цель. Идеальная приманка. Надо только придумать, как сделать её менее очевидной и отвести подозрения, — и можно выходить на охоту. 

Через двое суток был готов черновой план, который ещё требовалось доработать, но уже можно было отдавать в реализацию, а через месяц Мэллори лично прилетел в Канны — в полной боевой готовности и лёгком волнительном предвкушении. Таннер предлагал ему в последний момент сослаться на плохое самочувствие и отправить кого-то другого, того же Таннера, например; однако Мэллори возразил, что это может спугнуть Иллеша.

В действительности же ему просто хотелось хоть ненадолго вспомнить, каково это — работать в поле. Сражаться на передовой, а не отправлять туда других. В конце концов, со всеми предпринятыми мерами ему не грозила никакая реальная опасность.

Так Мэллори думал, пока не увидел Джеймса Бонда за соседним столиком в ресторане.

В совпадения он не верил, поэтому предполагал одно из двух: либо Бонд каким-то образом узнал о планах Иллеша обезглавить одним ударом почти десяток европейских разведок и собирался этому помешать — либо он знал о планах МИ-6 поймать Иллеша на живца и хотел подстраховать. Будь на месте Бонда кто-то другой, можно было бы предположить и третий вариант: что он работает на Иллеша или кто-то третьего. Но это был Бонд; и он мог быть невыносимым самоуверенным засранцем, не способным соблюдать субординацию и следовать инструкциям, но чем он точно не был, так это предателем. Верность была такой же неотъемлемой его чертой, как упрямство, язвительность и несносность, и именно за это, наверное, его так долго терпели сначала прежняя М, затем сам Мэллори — и терпели бы дольше, если бы он сам не решил уйти. Мысль о том, что бывший агент 007 продолжал держать руку на пульсе и интересовался делами МИ-6 даже после выхода в отставку, удивительным образом грела сердце — и внушала уверенность в успехе операции. Да, вмешательство Бонда неминуемо спутает Мэллори все карты, даже если он решит посвятить того в детали. Однако за все годы их знакомства Бонд провалил только одно-единственное задание — и лишь потому, что М усомнилась в нём и приказала Ив Манипенни стрелять. Мэллори не собирался повторять её ошибок.

Наверное, именно это называлось прыжком веры. Но вера Мэллори не была слепой, и только поэтому он готов был на неё положиться. 

Удивительное дело: в те времена, когда Бонд был агентом МИ-6, верить в него было сложнее. Нет, Мэллори всё равно верил, но это каждый раз требовало усилий. Он словно мысленно бил себя каждый раз по рукам, не позволяя себе заниматься микроменеджментом, даже когда Бонд творил откровенную дичь и хотелось не то зажмуриться и заткнуть заодно уши, не то отодвинуть его в сторону и сделать всё самому. Бонд каждый раз справлялся, Мэллори каждый раз ставил в шкаф новую бутылку коньяка. Сейчас же Мэллори не испытывал ни тревоги, ни каких-либо опасений на его счёт. Раздражение, составлявшее прежде основу его отношения к Бонду, растворилось, будто ушло в песок, оставив вместо себя спокойную уверенность. Что бы ни произошло дальше, Мэллори знал, что Бонд не подведёт. 

Это, впрочем, не гарантировало безопасность Мэллори, но уж за себя-то постоять он был способен и сам.

***

Вернувшись на следующий вечер в отель — казалось, он вышел отсюда не этим утром, а неделю назад, столько событий уместилось в один короткий день, — Мэллори даже не удивился, увидев Бонда в крошечном лобби. Скорее, он удивился бы обратному. В одной руке Бонд держал стакан виски, в другой — планшет, открытый, судя по всему, на новостной ленте.

— Ну надо же, — протянул Мэллори, останавливаясь возле него. — Вторая встреча за два дня. Судьба, не иначе.

— Не иначе, — хмыкнул Бонд, окидывая его быстрым взглядом. 

Словно проверял, цел ли Мэллори. Мэллори был цел: его лишь задело взрывной волной. Лёгкая контузия и небольшая ссадина на спине, ничего серьёзного, жаль было только пиджак, от которого пришлось избавиться. Впрочем, Мэллори уже успел найти ему достойную замену. 

У самого Бонда была рассечена и аккуратно заклеена бровь.

— Вы предлагали вчера вместе выпить...

— Тот бар закрыт. Представляете, там произошли разборки местной мафии!

— Да, слышал что-то такое краем уха, — ухмыльнулся Мэллори, прекрасно понимая, на что тот ссылается. — Что ж, у меня в номере есть бутылка «Макаллан», если вас устроит.

Бонд довольно осклабился:

— Да, меня это вполне устроит. 

Мэллори почему-то показалось, что он имел в виду не только виски.

Они поднялись в номер. Пока Бонд осматривался по сторонам, разве что не обнюхивая углы, будто пёс, попавший в незнакомый дом, Мэллори снял пиджак и галстук, достал бутылку и разлил виски по двум стаканам. Льда не было, но лично ему было сейчас на это плевать.

Он чертовски устал, но это была не злая опустошённость проигравшего, а утомлённая удовлетворённость победителя. Операция прошла так гладко, что французы не смогли придумать ни одной формальной претензии. И, как ни странно, благодарить за это стоило во многом Бонда. Мэллори пытался вспомнить хоть одну из его старых миссий, выполненных столь же филигранно, — но не мог. 

Сделав первый глоток и с удовольствием ощутив прокатившийся по телу жар от виски, он расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и, вытащив запонки, подвернул рукава. А затем с наслаждением растянулся в единственном кресле, прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову назад.

Когда он открыл глаза, Бонд всё так же стоял посреди комнаты, глядя на него с каким-то лукавым любопытством. Мэллори снова отпил виски, запоздало вспомнил, что совсем ничего сегодня не ел, и невольно улыбнулся, представив, как заказывает в номер ужин на двоих для них с Бондом.

— Так что же вас привело в Канны, Джеймс? Или правильнее спросить — кто?

Они оба уже получили все ответы на интересовавшие их вопросы, но было что-то приятное в том, чтобы вести разговор, строя его на намёках и недомолвках. Мэллори приехал в Канны для того, чтобы поиграть в шпиона, — и ему хотелось продлить эту иллюзию ещё чуть-чуть. Если только Бонд подыграет, но эта игра всегда была у него любимой.

— У меня оставались незаконченные дела, — ответил тот с улыбкой, и Мэллори с удовлетворением понял, что не ошибся.

— Как поживает Мадлен?

— Когда я видел её в последний раз, дела у неё шли неплохо. А как наш новый министр иностранных дел? Слышал, вы нашли с ней общий язык?

Мэллори лениво поморщился:

— Чаще читайте жёлтую прессу. Поговаривают, она на самом деле лесбиянка и её брак — лишь видимость.

— Удобно. 

— Но вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

— Я на вас больше не работаю. 

— Именно. Если бы работали, то были бы здесь с вполне конкретным заданием. Но вы больше не агент МИ-6, у вас нет доступа к соответствующей информации, вы не имели права знать, что я буду здесь и, главное, для чего. И тем не менее — вы знали. 

— У «Спектра» много щупалец, — неохотно произнёс Бонд. — Мы перебили тогда хребет этой твари и лишили её головы, но желавших занять вакантное место было слишком много. 

— За прошедшие три года МИ-6 устранила четверых лидеров «Спектра».

— Я следил за вашими успехами.

— А я — за вашими. Признаться, если бы я не читал отчёты по вашим старым операциям, то ни за что не поверил бы, что вы способны действовать так тонко. Отличная работа в Софии. 

— Надо же, — ухмыльнулся Бонд, — мне пришлось покинуть МИ-6, чтобы меня наконец-то оценило собственное начальство.

— Вы знаете, что это неправда. К тому же — вы так и не написали заявление об отставке.

— Обязательно исправлю эту оплошность, спасибо, что напомнили. Форма свободная?

— Спросите у Ив, я знаю, вы продолжаете поддерживать контакт.

Бонд улыбнулся. Мэллори зеркально улыбнулся в ответ.

Это было почти как в прежние времена, когда Мэллори сидел за своим рабочим столом, а Бонд отчитывался перед ним стоя. Но неуставные позы и виски в стаканах однозначно говорили: всё изменилось.

И хотя Мэллори не мог пока точно сформулировать эти перемены, они ему, кажется, нравились.

Бонд допил виски и подошёл к столу, чтобы налить ещё. Мэллори в два больших глотка осушил свой стакан и протянул Бонду. Тот хмыкнул, но без возражений налил им обоим. 

Мэллори начинало накрывать расслабляющим теплом. В голове стало легко. 

Чувствовал ли Бонд себя так же после успешно выполненных операций? Или же для него это давно стало слишком привычным — настолько, что перестало приносить удовольствие? 

Бонд, будто что-то прочитав по его лицу, понимающе хмыкнул:

— Адреналиновый откат похож на послевкусие от секса, не правда ли?

— Спорное утверждение, — не согласился Мэллори, но скорее из упрямства. — Может, сядете уже?

Кроме кресла, которое занимал он сам, в комнате были ещё кровать и стул, но Бонд предпочёл просто развернуться и присесть на краешек стола. Если прикрыть глаза, можно было бы представить, что он нахально сидит на столе в кабинете М, — этого никогда не могло произойти, пока Бонд действительно состоял на службе МИ-6, но картинка казалась на удивление органичной.

— И всё же, — Бонд не унимался, — почему вы не хотите согласиться? Та же приятная опустошённость в теле, то же остаточное напряжение, постепенно покидающее мышцы.

— Можно подумать, — фыркнул Мэллори, — что у вас никогда не было настоящего секса. Неужели вы годами обманывали всю секретную службу?

— Вы просто не пробовали заниматься сексом сразу после выполнения задания.

— Откуда вам знать.

— О, — Бонд медленно растянул губы в нахальной улыбке, — вы бы тогда знали, что я прав.

Нахальный засранец.

— Уж не желаете ли продемонстрировать на практике?

Эти слова вырвались сами, прежде, чем он успел понять, _что_ собирается сказать. Разумеется, он не собирался флиртовать с Бондом, упаси Господь. Это был просто шутливый обмен репликами, ничего более. И они оба прекрасно это знали.

Ведь так?

Бонд мягко рассмеялся:

— Вы же сами напомнили: я так и не подал заявление об отставке. Пытаетесь злоупотребить полномочиями, сэр?

Мэллори удовлетворённо кивнул:

— Я так и думал.

Несколько мгновений Бонд смотрел в свой стакан, улыбаясь уголком рта и словно обдумывая что-то. Мэллори с удивлением понял, что ждёт его ответа — ждёт с нетерпением, от которого закипала кровь и начинало покалывать в кончиках пальцев.

Что за чёрт.

Бонд отставил стакан и одним плавным движением придвинулся ближе. Опёршись на подлокотники кресла, в котором сидел Мэллори, он наклонился, нависая, и Мэллори увидел шальной блеск в голубых глазах.

— Впрочем, если вы собираетесь вернуться на службу... — сказал он, надеясь, что Бонд не заметил, как сбилось на миг его дыхание.

Но с такого расстояния вряд ли можно было чего-то не заметить.

— Вы были правы. Это развлечение для молодых.

— Жаль, — ответил Мэллори, и это было ложью: ему было ни капельки не жаль. Во всяком случае, прямо сейчас.

Бонд наклонился ещё ниже, и губ Мэллори коснулось его дыхание, с запахом виски и едва ощутимым — сигарет. Остро захотелось закурить.

— Глаз-Два, — произнёс Мэллори, обращаясь к охране, слышавшей каждое слово, произнесённое в этом номере, — спокойной ночи.

— Не возбуждает, когда за вами подсматривают? — шепнул Бонд.

— А вас только это и возбуждает?

Бонд улыбнулся и наконец поцеловал его — жадно и требовательно, обхватив за затылок и вжимаясь ему в губы с такой силой, что они столкнулись зубами.

Так, словно действительно этого хотел.

Словно хотел этого так же сильно, как сам Мэллори.

Мэллори накрыл пах Бонда свободной ладонью, несильно сжав сквозь ткань уже напрягшуюся плоть. Бонд одобрительно застонал ему в рот и поставил одно колено на кресло рядом с бедром Мэллори, откровенно вжимаясь в его ладонь.

Этого было мало. Хотелось почувствовать под пальцами живое тепло кожи и тяжесть налившегося кровью члена, ощутимо подрагивающего от прикосновений.

Мэллори чуть отстранился, чтобы отдышаться, и вспомнил о стакане, который по-прежнему держал в руке. Сделал глоток. Предложил Бонду. Тот тоже отпил; по подбородку стекла капля, которую он смахнул тыльной стороной ладони, и у Мэллори зашумело в голове от возбуждения.

— Кровать, — хрипло выдохнул он. Бонд кивнул и оттолкнулся от кресла, выпрямляясь. 

Он разделся быстро, но без спешки, не превращая процесс в импровизированный стриптиз, но в то же время позволяя себя рассмотреть. Посмотреть было на что: несмотря на не самые юные годы, Бонд был в отличной форме, и его тело, прекрасно сложенное, с хорошо развитыми и в меру накачанными мышцами, не могло не притягивать взгляд.

На загорелой коже чуть ниже левой ключицы выделялась белёсая паутина шрамов — следы от двух пуль, едва не прикончивших его шесть лет назад в Стамбуле; а когда он повернулся спиной, Мэллори увидел и другие отметины: бугристую кляксу выходного отверстия и две точки поменьше. Картечь? Что бы это ни было, Мэллори почему-то подумал, что то ранение должно было лишь разозлить Бонда, но точно не остановить. 

— Не присоединитесь? — насмешливо спросил Бонд, оставшись в одних трусах, и дразняще щёлкнул резинкой.

Мэллори допил всё, что оставалось в стакане, поставил его на стол и поднялся из кресла, одновременно принимаясь расстёгивать рубашку. Ему похвастаться было нечем: кроме утренних пробежек, помогавших настроиться на рабочий лад, и нерегулярного посещения тренажёрного зала, другой физической нагрузки у него не было, и в последние годы это становилось заметно. 

Но, пожалуй, рефлексировать по этому поводу стоило раньше. 

Стянуть брюки ему помог уже Бонд, и от мимолётного прикосновения его рук к обнажённой коже Мэллори обдало жаром. У него давно никого не было, но дело было вовсе не в этом: к собственному удивлению, он реагировал именно на Бонда, на запах его тела, на тепло его рук, на его губы, снова накрывшие его собственные. 

Бонд потянул его на себя, отступая к кровати. Вслепую нашарил край покрывала и рывком сдёрнул на пол.

Когда пальцы Бонда обхватили его член, Мэллори резко перестало хватать воздуха. Он сделал прерывистый вдох и снова вжался поцелуем в рот Бонда. 

А затем, отстранившись, толкнул его на постель и жестом велел перевернуться на живот. Бонд, лежавший на спине в крайне соблазнительной позе, вопросительно изогнул бровь, но затем ухмыльнулся и послушно подчинился. И судорожно выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда Мэллори заставил его приподнять бёдра и сжал рукой яйца, одновременно надавливая большим пальцем на вход. Бонд прогнулся в пояснице и пошире расставил колени, раскрываясь и подставляясь. Мэллори никогда не представлял его таким, никогда вообще не думал о нём в подобном ключе; но сейчас не мог оторвать взгляд от крепких ягодиц и ложбинки между ними. Они так и манили, и он не стал сопротивляться. Склонившись ниже, прихватил зубами незагоревшую кожу, а затем медленно мазнул языком по входу, с удовольствием чувствуя, как по телу Бонда прокатывается дрожь предвкушения.

Мэллори знал, чего хотел: чтобы Бонд — чёртов Бонд, всегда и от всех привыкший получать желаемое, — стонал под ним, умоляя о большем. 

В каком-то смысле, он мечтал об этом уже давно, сам того не зная.

Когда он ввёл первый палец, Бонд задышал чаще; когда ввёл второй, Бонд издал сдавленный всхлип. Когда же Мэллори добавил третий и начал двигать рукой, Бонд толкнулся ему навстречу, сам насаживаясь на пальцы и пытаясь задать темп. Мэллори хищно улыбнулся и, жёстко вцепившись свободной рукой в его бедро, заставил замереть. Он был здесь главным и не собирался позволять Бонду об этом забыть.

Бонд стискивал пальцами одеяло и рычал, уткнувшись лицом в предплечье, и дёргался в крепкой хватке Мэллори, пытаясь помочь себе, но на удивление даже не тянулся к собственному члену. И лишь когда он, сдавшись, простонал: «Блядь, ну пожалуйста», Мэллори обхватил его член сам; потребовалось всего несколько коротких резких движений, чтобы Бонд, хрипло дыша, кончил, обильно заливая одеяло под собой.

Он обмяк, растянувшись на кровати и пытаясь отдышаться, и Мэллори, дав ему краткую передышку, нашарил его брюки. Как и ожидалось, презервативы нашлись в кармане — три штуки. Мэллори хмыкнул, не зная сам, считать расчёт Бонда оптимистичным или обидным.

Порвав упаковку, он раскатал влажный от смазки презерватив по члену и вернулся к уже отдышавшемуся Бонду. Тот ухмыльнулся, оценив его намерения, и перевернул испачканное одеяло другой стороной. Мэллори поморщился, подумав о том, что в этой кровати ему ещё предстоит спать, но сейчас это мало его заботило. 

Он собирался трахать Бонда со спины и даже представлял уже, как сделает это: оттягивая его голову за волосы так, что Бонд мог бы лишь сдавленно хрипеть. Но взгляд Бонда, мутный от удовольствия и откровенно блядский, кружил Мэллори голову, возбуждая ещё сильнее, чем в принципе казалось возможным.

Он толкнулся в него, сначала неглубоко; головка вошла почти без сопротивления, но Бонд напрягся, инстинктивно зажимаясь, и Мэллори замер, затем медленно двинулся снова. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем он вошёл до середины. Бонд притянул его ближе, чуть поменял позу, чтобы было удобнее. Его член, уже снова поднявшийся, влажно мазнул по животу Мэллори. Тот качнулся назад, снова толкнулся, уже до конца, привыкая и запоминая реакцию Бонда, а затем начал наращивать темп, двигаясь сначала размеренно и ритмично, вбиваясь по самые яйца и с удовольствием слыша хриплые выдохи Бонда. Но совсем скоро обращать на это внимание уже не получалось; все мысли вылетели из головы, остались только горячее тело под ним, жёсткое, жилистое, но сумасшедше податливое, и яростный голод внутри, требовавший двигаться всё быстрее, не останавливаясь, забывая дышать, толкавший вперёд, всё дальше, к той невидимой грани, достигнув которую, Мэллори словно ухнул с разбега в распахнувшуюся под ногами бездну.

Несколько минут он лежал без движения, уставившись в потолок ничего не видящими глазами, прежде чем к нему вернулось восприятие реальности. Кровать прогнулась, обозначая возвращение Бонда — Мэллори даже не заметил, когда тот встал, — и в ладонь ткнулся прохладный бок стакана. 

— Неплохо для первого раунда, — негромко протянул Бонд, устраиваясь рядом.

Мэллори приподнялся на локте и поднёс стакан к губам. Виски обжёг гортань, проясняя сознание и обостряя ощущения. 

— Да, вы держались неплохо, — кивнул он, прикидывая, пригодятся ли им остатки бондовской заначки. Он чувствовал себя измотанным и обессиленным, но кто сказал, что он собирался делать всю работу за двоих?

Он сделал второй глоток и вернул стакан Бонду, чтобы тот поставил его на пол.

Бонд всё-таки был неправ: хороший секс был намного лучше любой драки.

И Мэллори собирался ему это доказать.


End file.
